Not Your Average Love Story
by acrid-april
Summary: Cat's in love with Tori, but Tori loves Jade. Tori gets Cat to help her get together with Jade, but things don't work out too well. ;Jori in the beginning, Cori in the end;


**So, my girlfriend decided to be evil and make me write her a Cori fanfic. And she knew I loved Jori. D:  
I was literally crying when I was typing the Jori break-up in here, and she said; 'Is it sad that I'm laughing?'  
EVIL. PURE EVIL. D:  
At first, this was going to end completely Jori, but then I decided to be nice and actually let Cat have a happy ending.  
I will get you back, Jessica. Just wait. D:  
(This is in Cat's POV, so I had a really hard time writing it. Feel free to make fun of it. xD)  
**

* * *

I was just sitting on my bed with my laptop, relaxing and browsing the internet when my cellphone rang.

_'I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tinglies in a silly place'_

I smiled, recognizing the song I had set to play whenever Tori was calling. I grabbed my cellphone and answered.

"Hey Tori!" I said, giggling a bit.

"Oh, hey Cat." she said quietly. I frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um, could I just come over to your house? We can talk when I get there." she muttered.

I nodded, but then remembered that I was talking on the phone. "Sure. See you in a little while!" I said in a happy voice, trying to improve her mood.

"Thanks, Cat." she said before hanging up. I placed the phone down on my bed and stood up, running over to my mirror and quickly fixing my hair before running downstairs to wait for Tori. After waiting for about 10 minutes I heard a knock on the door. I quickly stood up and raced over to the door, opening it and smiling when I saw Tori.

"Hi!" I said before hugging her and pulling her inside. I unwrapped my arms from around her waist, but still kept one arm linked with hers, and led her over to the living room, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"So, what's up?" I asked, looking over at her.

She glanced away. "Well, uh..." she said, then let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip. She stayed like that for a few seconds before blinking her eyes open. "I kind of like this...person, but there's no way they'd ever like me back." she muttered.

My heart immediately started racing. There was a chance, however small, that she meant me.

"Who is this person?" I asked, trying to seem only mildly interested.

Tori looked up at me, nervously playing with a loose string on her shirt.

_Just say, 'It's you, Cat.' Please._ I thought, but didn't say anything. Tori glanced away again.

She said it so quickly I swear I had just imagined it.

"Jade. I like Jade."

"W-wait, what?" I stuttered. I had to have heard her wrong.

Tori sighed again. "I know, I know. It's crazy. Jade's always been mean to me. But..." she trailed off, staring at the ground.

No. I heard her right. My heart dropped, and I had to hold back tears. Why would she like Jade of all people? Even if she had said Andre, or Beck, or even Robbie, I wouldn't have cared as much. But Jade was awful to Tori. She didn't deserve her.

"Cat?" Tori said. I looked over at her, realizing I hadn't said anything.

"Oh. Um...that's..." I said slowly. "That's great, Tori." I finished, making sure to try and sound a little bit happy for her. I forced myself to smile, even though I felt like crying.

"Really? You...you don't think it's crazy?" she said, looking a bit hopeful.

Yes. It is crazy.

"Not at all. You can like whoever you want." I said, struggling to get the words out.

She grinned. "Thanks, Cat." she said. "But, uh, I don't know how I could get Jade to like me back...could you...y'know, help me with that?"

I couldn't handle helping Tori get together with Jade. But I couldn't say no.

"Of course. Anything for you, Tori."

* * *

I was standing by Jade's locker, waiting for her to arrive. A note that Tori had told me to give to Jade was in my hand. Tori had also told me I could read the note, but I had refused. Reading Tori's little love letter to Jade probably would have made me cry. I let out a small sigh, looking down at the carefully folded note that was in my hand. If what Tori wanted to happen did happen, she and Jade would be together soon. Tori wouldn't even look at me anymore.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't see or hear Jade walking over. I only noticed her when the note was taken out of my hand. She was glaring at me.

"Why are you at my locker, and what is this?" she said, holding the note up.

I felt myself starting to get angry, and not for the first time, seriously wondering why Tori thought Jade was worth her time.

"It's a note. T-er, someone told me to give it to you." I said.

Jade looked at the note, and started to unfold it. I wasn't going to stay around to hear what it said. Without another word I turned and walked down the hallway to my first class.

I spent the entire morning in classes that Tori wasn't in. Waiting the whole day until lunch, hoping that I could gather the courage to tell Tori that I liked her. Maybe she'd reconsider liking Jade. As soon as the lunch bell rang, I quickly rushed out into the hallways, heading for Tori's locker, hoping that I could find her there instead of at lunch. I might be able to tell her if we were alone, but there was no way I could tell her when I was surrounded by people. Of course, with my luck, Tori was no where to be found when I got to her locker. I sighed, and went outside for lunch.

Everyone was sitting at our normal table. Beck, Andre, Robbie, Tori, and Jade. I walked over and sat down next to Tori, who was at the edge of the group.. Everyone seemed to be leaning towards Jade, looking at something in her hands. I glanced over, trying to see what she was holding.

Tori nudged me with her elbow, silently mouthing a word...

Oh. 'Note.' I could now see that Jade was reading over it again and again, and everyone else was throwing out ideas of who could have wrote it. Jade muttered something that I didn't hear, then looked up, just noticing me.

"Cat. You're the one who gave me this. Who wrote it?" Jade demanded.

I couldn't risk looking over at Tori, even for a second, so I just replied, "They told me not to tell you."

Jade frowned. "I really don't care what the hell 'they' said. Tell me."

I shook my head. "No."

Jade glared at me for a few moments before standing up and walking over to me. She towered over me. "Tell me who wrote the damn note." she growled.

"No!" I said, trying to sound angry, but it came out more like a squeak.

Jade quickly reached into her pocket, pulling out scissors. "Listen, if you don't tell me, I'll-"

Tori stood up, grabbing Jade's wrist and pulling her away from me.

"Jade, don't bother. You don't have to threaten Cat. There are plenty of other ways you can find out who wrote it. I'll even help you if you want." Tori said, looking at Jade. Jade was silent for a few moments, but then nodded slowly, putting her scissors back in her pocket. She moved her hand so that Tori was now holding her hand.

"Come on then. We're not wasting any time." she said, dragging Tori off. I silently watched them walk away, staring at their linked hands, wishing that I could be the one standing next to Tori.

I sat at the table quietly for the whole lunch period, not bothering to get anything to eat. Occasionally Beck or Andre or Robbie would say something to me, but I'd just reply with short little comments, so they eventually gave up.

After lunch we all went back inside. Tori and Jade were standing by Tori's locker, shoulders touching. They were both looking at the note, muttering quietly about it.

They were like that in Sikowitz's class too. Tori moved to the back of the class to talk to Jade and stayed there the whole time.

It was like that for the rest of the week. Anytime they could, they'd get together and talk. At first it was only about the note, but eventually it seemed like the note was pushed aside, and they'd just talk about whatever they wanted to. It hurt to have to watch them together. To see them laughing together, smiling at the same time. But I didn't do anything about it. I wanted Tori to be happy, even if she was with Jade. At the end of the week Tori called again, asking if she could come over. I said yes, happy that I'd get some time with her after a week of her spending time with Jade.

Of course, I wasn't able to enjoy it much. The whole time she was there, Tori was talking about Jade, not catching any hints that talking about Jade was the last thing I wanted to do. I sat quietly, listening to her go on and on about how great all the time she had spent with Jade was, and how she couldn't be happier. All I wanted to do was to pull her close to me and maybe finally shut her up about Jade with a kiss. But that wasn't going to happen. And if it did, the outcome wouldn't be good. I basically tuned out everything she said, until she told me something that almost made my heart shatter.

"I'm going to ask her out tomorrow. Right after school."

That made me immediately start listening. "What? Why?" I asked. I'd been hoping that Tori wouldn't be brave enough to actually tell Jade that she liked her.

Tori frowned a bit. "Do you think it's too soon? I mean, I know it's only been a week, but she seems to like being around me and..." she trailed off.

I sighed inside my head. "No, it's not too soon. I was just...it's nothing. Don't worry."

Tori smiled again. "Good." she said, then leaned towards me. For a second I thought she was about to kiss me and my heart started racing, but instead she just wrapped her arms around me, hugging me.

"Thanks for all your help, Cat." she muttered.

I blinked away tears, forcing myself to smile. "No problem." I said quietly.

* * *

Five minutes until the day ended. Five minutes until...no, I couldn't think about that. I kept looking up at the clock every second, hoping that it would simply stop. But it didn't.

Four more minutes.

Three minutes.

Two.

The bell rang. I looked back to see Tori and Jade standing up. Right before Jade was about to walk out of the classroom Tori stopped her, saying something about meeting her behind the school. Jade nodded and left. Tori quickly gathered her things and followed Jade. It didn't take another second for me to decide that I was going to follow them. I moved quickly through the halls, taking a shortcut to a classroom that had a window that let you look out at the back of the school. I hid in there, waiting for Tori and Jade. After a few minutes I heard faint footsteps and when I looked out of the window I saw both of them. Jade leaned back against the brick wall of the school, and Tori stood a little bit to the side of her. I could see them talking, but I wasn't able to hear any words. They seemed to be just talking like normal, but then after Tori said something, I saw Jade straighten up a bit, and she looked shocked. She turned her head to look at Tori, who was now staring at the ground, blushing. Jade said something else, and Tori looked up at her, looking relieved. Jade smirked, and Tori smiled, opening her mouth to say something.

But then Jade leaned forward, wrapping an arm around Tori's waist, and pressed her lips against Tori's, pulling Tori closer to her and grabbing Tori's hand with hers, linking them together. Tears came to my eyes instantly, and this time I didn't have to hold them back. I buried my face in my hands, turning my back to the window. I didn't want to believe that they had just kissed. Because that meant that now I had absolutely no chance of being with Tori. I wiped my tears away, but kept my eyes closed. The tears just kept coming. I couldn't stop crying. I knew I was making a big deal over something small. But Tori was the first person who I actually thought understood me; the first person who really cared about me, and now she had someone else. I sniffed, then turned to glance back out of the window. They were gone now. I rubbed my eyes one more time before leaving the classroom, walking down the empty hallways and out to my car. I managed to get home, but once I was there all I did was lay in bed for the rest of the day.

When I got to school the next day everyone was gathered around Tori. When I looked for a bit longer I noticed Jade standing next to her, an arm wrapped around Tori. People were asking tons of questions; too many for me to understand what they were saying. I slowly made my way into the crowd of people. It seemed like Tori was trying to answer questions, but no one could hear her.

Suddenly Jade hit the lockers behind her. "Everyone shut up!" she yelled, and the crowd slowly became quiet.

"Yes, Tori and I are dating." she said, and everyone instantly started talking again. Jade rolled her eyes, then grabbed Tori's wrist and pushed her way out of the crowd. A few people trailed after them, but most of the people stayed where they were, continuing to talk. Just as I was about to go to class I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned around to see Beck, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Could he tell that I was close to tear again? Was it that obvious?

I nodded, putting on a fake smile. "Of course I'm okay!" I said in my normally happy voice. Beck slightly smiled, patting me on the back.

"Good. I don't think I could stand seeing you of all people being sad." he said just before the bell rang. "Well, I'll see you later. Bye, Cat."

I watched him walk away, then went to my first class. I didn't have too see Tori or Jade until my fourth class. They were sitting in the back together, holding hands and laughing, Jade occasionally leaning over and kissing Tori. I just had to focus on what the teacher was saying...something about old plays and musicals...

It didn't help. I could still hear them laughing together, and when I looked back they were both smiling, looking so happy. I wanted to be happy for them too. But I just couldn't.

All I thought about was them. For the whole day. Any hopes that Tori might have ever liked me were gone.

School was like that for the next few months. Wishful thinking gone, replaced by thoughts of...well, whatever it was that I thought of. Until Tori called again.

The ringtone I had now set for whenever Tori called played.

_'I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_I can't look away'_

I sighed, picking up the phone and hitting answer.

"Hello?" I muttered, not wanting to talk. Tori probably wanted to tell me how great her relationship was going. How happy she was to be with Jade.

My thoughts were interrupted by the quiet sound of crying from the other side.

"Tori?" I asked, instantly concerned. Tori wasn't a person who cried about much, so whatever it was, it had to be major.

"J-Jade...Jade broke up with me." she sniffed, her voice trembling. Instead of being happy, I was furious. Furious at Jade for making Tori cry.

"I'll come get you. You can come over here and sleep over, okay?" I said, softening my voice a bit. I still heard the sound of Tori crying, and my anger for Jade grew stronger.

"Yeah. Thanks, Cat." she muttered, voice cracking a bit. The call ended, Tori not even bothering to say bye. I stood up, grabbing my car keys and heading out to my car, going faster than usual, arriving at Tori's house in half the time it usually took. When I got there I opened the door to see Tori curled up on the couch, tears running down her face. She glanced over at me, and quickly wiped the tears away.

"Hey." she muttered.

I quickly walked over to her, sitting down on the couch and hugging her, taking her hand in mine and squeezing it.

"I'm so sorry, Tori." I said quietly. She made a strangled sobbing noise and moved closer to me, hugging me tighter. After a few minutes I slowly pulled back, still holding her hand.

"Come on. Let's go back to my house." I said quietly, standing up. She slowly followed, and I led her outside, both of us getting into the car. The whole ride was silent, but I could see that Tori was still crying.

When we got to my house I practically had to drag Tori inside. She seemed confused and didn't reply to me when I was talking to her. Once we were inside she simply collapsed on the couch, curling up and covering her eyes. I sighed, sitting down by her and taking a blanket that was hanging off the back of the couch, throwing it over her.

"It'll be okay, Tor. I promise." I said quietly, gently patting her on the back. She still didn't say anything, so I stood up, put on some stupid comedy movie, and went and got a blanket from upstairs, then sat down on the couch next to her. An hour later, when the movie was close to ending, I was almost asleep, but Tori's voice woke me up right away, even if it was quiet.

"Why...why would she..." Tori muttered, sitting up.

I shrugged, sitting up too. "You shouldn't be crying this much over her. If she broke up with you already, then she doesn't deserve you and isn't worth your time."

Tori instantly straightened up. "I loved her, Cat. I don't care if she broke my heart, or if she's been faking this the whole time, I still do love her. I'm not just going to give up."

I couldn't stop myself once the first word had come out of my mouth. "Yeah, well guess what Tori?" I said, standing up, my voice becoming louder. "I loved you. Even before you were with Jade. But I gave up, because I knew there was no chance of us working out. Even if you and Jade get over this, you're just going to break up again. Do you think she actually ever loved you? She's probably just enjoying hurting you. She never did, and never will care about you as much as I do. And you just continue to ignore me, and you run off to someone who doesn't even care about you. What has Jade ever done for you? I've always been nice to you, always tried to help you when you needed it. She's never done anything for you. I've loved you for so long, but you never cared. And you won't care now." my voice cracked on the last word. Tori was silently staring at me, her mouth open a bit. But she didn't say anything.

"See? I was right. You don't care." I muttered. I looked away from her, hoping she wouldn't notice that I had started crying. "You can stay here until tomorrow. I'll take you back to your house. If you and Jade to get back together, and then break up again, don't come running to me."

I heard Tori stand up, and saw her walk towards me out of the corner of my eye. "Cat..." she started, and I looked over at her again. I waited for her to say something. Even to come back with a longer rant, but all she said was,

"I'm sorry."

She then moved closer, hugging me. I didn't move, just stood there, fighting the tears.

After a few minutes she moved away, staring at me. "I didn't...I didn't know you, uh..." she stopped talking to sigh. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was going to. Then you told me about Jade, and..." I said, not finishing the sentence.

Tori sighed again, then looked down at me. "Alright, how about we talk about this in the morning? I'm getting tired."

I nodded, and she walked back over to the couch. "You're sleeping down here, right?" she asked as she got back under the blanket.

"Yeah." I said, moving back to my spot and curling up next to Tori, closing my eyes.

"Night, Cat." she muttered, and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Tori talking quietly. At first I thought she was talking to herself, but then I noticed the phone in her hands.

"Look, I was just mad, and..." Jade. She was talking to Jade.

Tori noticed I was awake. She looked at me for a few moments before glancing away. "And?" she prompted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what? Break up with me? You seemed pretty sure of what you were doing." Tori replied, cutting Jade off. I was surprised; Tori actually seemed mad at Jade.

There was silence on the other end.

"Tori, I didn't mean to. I was just...never mind. Can you come over now? And we could talk about this?"

"I can't. I'm over at Cat's house."

Again, silence.

"Wait, what? Why are you over at Cat's house?" Jade said, sounding angry.

"She was comforting me. You know, while I was sobbing over you being 'mad' and breaking up with me." Tori replied.

"Oh, she was 'comforting' you, hm?" Jade snapped.

Tori frowned. "You think I'd do something like that to you? Even if we were fighting?"

This time Jade didn't say anything after a long silence.

Tori looked hurt. "If you really think I would, then maybe...maybe we shouldn't even bother getting back together." she said, her voice becoming quieter as she kept talking.

The other side went completely quiet. Not even the sound of breathing was heard. Tori moved the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a moment before ending the call.

"Tori..." I started, but she just shook her head.

"You were right, Cat. She didn't really care about me." Tori said, her voice shaking. She looked down at the ground, blinking away tears.

I moved closer to her, taking her hand and holding it. "You still have me."

She looked up at me and I smiled.

"So...after all that, you still care about me?" she said, laughing a bit as if the idea was ridiculous. It kind of was. But I nodded anyways.

Tori grinned. "Good."

* * *

The next three weeks of school were great. Better than great. Tori was spending all of her time around me. It was almost like she had forgotten about Jade. The only time Tori would act like they had been in a relationship was at lunch. She'd awkwardly look over at Jade every once and a while, but then she'd just go back to talking to me.

Tori spent the weekends over at my house. We watched tons of movies and just sat around talking for most of the time until one Saturday Tori brought something up.

"So, you still like me, right?"

I looked over at her. I was hanging off the edge of the couch, trying to watch a movie upside down. "Yeah. Why?" I said, sitting up and scooting over to her.

Tori looked to the side, and I could swear she was blushing.

"Uh, well..." she said, turning to look at me again. With a quick movement she moved even closer to me, and my heartbeat sped up. She stayed like that for a moment, then in a second she leaned forward, wrapping an arm around me and gently pressing her lips against mine. My eyes instantly closed and I hugged her closer to me, adding a little pressure to the kiss, cupping her cheek in my hand, gently running my thumb along her jawline. I felt her smile under my lips, and then she slowly pulled away. I blinked my eyes open to see her smiling nervously, cheeks red.

"Well, that went a lot better than I thought it would." she said quietly, still smiling.

I giggled. "Yeah." I said, leaning in again and quickly kissing her. "It did."

"So, I think you know what I'm going to ask now." she said.

I smiled. "Yep. But you still have to ask."

She rolled her eyes, but was still smiling. "Cat, will you be my girlfr-"

I cut her off by launching myself at her, hugging her as tight as I could. "Yes!" I said, pulling back just enough so that I could see Tori's face. She was grinning, and from what I could tell, I probably was too.

She didn't say anything else, just gently kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around me.

And I couldn't have been happier.


End file.
